Kamito Kazehaya
Summary Kamito Kazehaya is the protagonist of Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, a unique male elementalist, a former assassin, a master swordsman and the reincarnation of the Demon King. Three years ago, he disguised himself as a girl under the alias Ren Ashbell to participate in the Blade Dance. He won, but due to a certain event, he abandoned blade dancing for three years, until he was called by his acquaintance Greyworth Ciel Mais to attend the Areishia Spirit Academy. She wants him to become an elementalist again, because Ren Ashbell has reappeared, even though she and Kamito are supposed to be the same person. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-C | Possibly High 8-C, Higher in Demon King mode Name: Kamito Kazehaya, Ren Ashbell, Reincarnation of the Demon King, Demon King of the Nighttime Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Elementalist, Assassin, 'Strongest Blade Dancer', Host of Ren Ashdoll's will, Potential Demon King, Member of a Team Scarlet, Student of the Areishia Spirit Academy, Former member of the Instructional School Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Can ignore terrain in action, Master Swordsmanship, Counter-Attacks, Attack Canceling, Disarm, Sunder, Extraordinary willpower, Enhanced Senses and Awareness (Can sense presence, bloodlust and magic), Resistance to Poison and Mind Manipulation, Minor Magic Resistance, Self-Mind Manipulation via Self-Suggestion, Mid-Low Regeneration, Spirit Contract, Muscle Control, Statistics Amplification by infusing his body parts with Divine Power, Can infuse his whole body with Divine Power, Battle Precognition via his opponent's muscle movements and body language (works as well on humans as on spirits and monsters), Instinctive Reaction, Able to warp fire around his sword and amp his sword strikes with it (Kamito can't use fire himself), Weapon Summoning (swords and daggers), Telepathy (only works with his two spirits, Est and Restia), Afterimage Creation via Mist Form, One Hit Kill via Last Strike, Resistance to Dark attacks, Immune to curses (Est absorbs them automatically), Limited Metal Bending via Est (Can bend and weaken regular metallic weapons), Can harm the minds of spirits via Est, Partial Anti-Magic (Kamito can cut through magic attacks with Est) | Same, plus Blasts of Electricity shot from his sword, Resistance to Light attacks instead of Dark. (This key does not include Curse Immunity, Metal Bending, Mind Harming and Anti-Magic) | Combined powers of both, plus Power Bestowal through kisses, Berserk Mode. While berserk, Kamito obtains Enhanced Visual Speed (Enemy attacks appear to move in slow motion), Fear-inducing Aura, Miasma Manipulation, Power Nullification via miasma, Forcefield Creation via miasma, Limitless supply of Divine Power. Attack Potency: Building level (He took down a military-class spirit with Claire's aid and stalemated a frenzy spirit, strong enough to destroy buildings. He pushed back a berserk Leonora Lancaster on 1v1, the strongest student of a rival country with very high defense.) | At least Building level '''(He easily defeated Velsaria and her spirit Dreadnought, a world-renowned top-tier spirit for its almost impenetrable armor, compared to a fortress'. Vorpal Blast can vaporize a human.) | Possibly '''Large Building level, Higher with Second Form and Destructive Form (With his two spirits combined in a single sword, his damage output is much higher, often said to be higher than when he was Ren Ashbell. He killed many ice dragons, fought on par with the 3rd strongest Ordesian elementalist, and defeated his own brainwashed teacher, considered the strongest human character in the series. His energy blasts and sword skills can pulverize Archdemon spirits and damage Military ones, the 3rd and 2nd strongest classes, capable of destroying cities and mountains), Higher in Demon King mode (He nearly one-shot Laevateinn, the strongest fire spirit) Speed: Superhuman, Subsonic with Divine Power (Meta 3D Movement allows Kamito to run on water, which needs one to run at least 30 meters per second); Subsonic combat speed, likely Higher (Some sword techniques have a potentially faster Attack Speed) | At least Subsonic, likely Higher with sword techniques''' | At least '''Subsonic, likely Higher with sword techniques Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Exact level unknown, Kamito isn't a person to use pure strength in battle as he uses technique) Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Building Class | Possibly Large Building Class, Higher in Demon King mode Durability: Building level (Took on and resisted a blow from a frenzied spirit that easily destroyed buildings. Resisted a dragon's full-powered physical attacks and Leonora Lancaster in berserk mode.) | At least Building level | Possibly Large Building level (Survived against the gravity magic of Leschkir, among the most killable magics), Higher in Demon King mode (Ignored pretty much anything Rubia and Laevateinn threw at him) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Can infuse his body with Divine Power for a long duration of time and is able to fight with life-threatening injuries), lower stamina if he dual wields. | Same | Same, Unknown in Demon King mode (stated to have limitless divine power supply) Range: Extended Human Melee range with his swords(s), Several dozen meters with Energy Blasts and Projectiles Standard Equipment: Demon Slayer (Elemental Waffe form of the spirit Terminus Est. She has Size Manipulation) | Vorpal Sword (Elemental Waffe form of the spirit Restia Ashdoll) | Demon Slayer Zwei (Demon Slayer + Vorpal Sword, gains the powers of both swords), He later has both swords separately. In all forms, Kamito can summon regular swords and daggers. Intelligence: Combat Genius; He is a master of infiltration and assassination, and is known to trump superior foes through skill and analysis. He is able to anticipate enemy movements through their body language and muscle movement. However, due to years of living in isolation, he is not book-smart. Weaknesses: Dislikes killing and is weak in spirit magic. His skillset makes it so he finds difficulty in facing multiple opponents at a time, as well as non-human enemies. His unique constitution makes him resistant to healing magic. *'Base' - Est can't use her full power (only 10%) due to being cut off from her real body. Her curse absorption passes what she absorbs to Kamito, and will eventually kill him. *'Ren Ashbell' - Disadvantaged against Light attribute opponents. *'Post-Tournament' - Same as Base, plus dual wielding drains stamina quickly. Demon King mode turns him into an uncontrollable berserker that does not differentiate between friend and foe. If he stays too long in Demon King mode, Kamito will be consumed by the Darkness Elemental Lord residing inside him and die. Feats: *Even as a child, he was able to singlehandedly crush a group of skilled assassins with his bare hands. He's also capable of fighting and taking down opponents while blinded. *Took down Jio Inzagi, a stronger professional assassin, while in Base mode. *Finished off Velsaria Fahrengart and her fortress-like spirit while wounded (Strongest student elementalist of the Ordesia Empire). *Fought and severely wounded a large rampaging military spirit, while running and keeping his balance on top of it, and as the spirit was flying at an altitude of over 4000 meters. *Fought on par and defeated a berserk-mode Leonora Lancaster (strongest student elementalist of the Dracunia Empire), with broken ribs, a hole in his chest and dislocated joints. He couldn't move a finger afterward, though. *Defeated Leonora in a 1-vs-1 without her berserk mode *Resisted and defeated Rubia Elstein, while in Demon King mode (Among the strongest elementalists of the series). *Killed multiple ice dragons with Rinslet Laurenfrost. *Took on and completely overpowered multiple Imperial City elementalists. *Defeated Leschkir Hirschkilt and her gravity magic (3rd strongest elementalist of the Ordesia Empire). *Held his own and defeated against his own brainwashed master, Greyworth, who was reverted to peak capabilities. *Defeated a “zombified” version of the Absolute Blade Arts founder with unlimited stamina. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Assassination Skills *'Meta Three-Dimensional Movement:' A series of techniques that allows the user to run along almost any surface and any angle as if it were a flat and smooth surface, allowing Kamito to run on walls, ceilings, and even water. *'Water Lily:' Uses Divine Power to allow him to run on water. Can be used to fight underwater. *'Aqua Elusion:' Kamito syncs his body with the flow of water, completely eliminating his presence. *'Demon Spider:' Kamito uses Divine Power to stick to walls and ceilings, or pass through tight and narrow passages. *'Thunderclap:' A movement technique that grants him bursts of "god-like" speed. *'Dual Snakes:' Dual slashes with either blades or palms aiming at the opponent's neck. Self-Suggestion: Kamito is able to perform special feats with his body by saying certain actions to subconsciously make his body perform them *'Unknown Word:' A self-suggestion that allows the user to choose when to wake up from sleep. *'Solte:' Saying this word allows the activation of a skill that enables the user to remove mental shackles through powerful self-suggestion, thereby allowing them to temporarily surpass the body's limits. Entering this state, the user will stop feeling fatigue and also become numb to pain to a certain extent. A strong backlash will however follow from using this skill. *'«The Act of Mental Oblivion»:' The user's mind becomes still like water allowing them to ignore outside light stimulus and lets them pretend to be asleep or dead. Various Combat skills *'Orochi:' Launches countless slashes using short one-handed swords. *'Destructive Impact:' An assassination technique performed by wrapping a fist in divine power and releasing a shockwave to destroy defenses, pass through objects and knock opponents unconscious. *'Snakes and Scorpions:' An assassination technique where the user keeps a low stance and swiftly moves across the ground while attacking the opponent's feet. *'Flying Snake:' An assassination technique where the user unleashes and upward slash at great speed. *'Flashing Fang:' An assassination technique where the user surrounds a bladed weapon with divine power and stabs directly at the throat. *'Weapon Works:' Spirit magic that allows him to create temporary swords. *'Shadow Weaving:' A technique that allows the user to move in all directions around a target by bouncing off any object and surface at high speeds, creating after-images and disorienting the opponent. *'Sword Break:' In a situation where he lost his sword, Kamito can use this technique to cut without a sword. An unarmed technique that utilizes an elbow thrust at a person's hand, which results in stopping the enemy's downward strike in mid-motion forcefully. This technique was used against Leonora when she was fighting Kamito in the Blade Dance, right after losing Est temporarily. Sword Techniques *'Vorpal Blast:' Launches a beam of jet-black lightning to attack the enemy, resulting in a large blast, and capable of vaporizing a human. Unusable in Base form. *'Absolute Blade Arts:' Strongest group of sword techniques in the series. Taught to Kamito by his master Greyworth Ciel Mais. **'First Form, Purple Lightning:' The fastest sword technique in terms of combat speed, delivering a single piercing thrust of extreme power and speed, which induces explosive power in a specific direction. The resulting force is capable of inflicting massive damage upon solid targets. This sword move has no effective counter. ***'Dual Wielding Form, Purple Lightning Revised:' This technique was used by Kamito after regaining Restia. It is Purple Lightning performed by cross-intersecting the two swords. **'Second Form, Meteor:' A sword technique derived from Purple Lightning. It is the strongest single-strike sword attack. An aerial attack, a downwards swing at extreme speed powered by a large erupting release of Divine Power. **'Third Form, Shadowmoon Waltz:' Anti-army spinning sword technique which can defeat multiple enemies on all sides. Can also easily break weapons. Also usable in dual-wielding **'Fourth Form, Blazing Slash:' A technique for countering fire users. Kamito dispels and absorbs flames directed at him into his blade, which he can then send back to attack his foes. **'Sixth Form, Crushing Fang:' An anti-weapon and anti-shield sword technique. Kamito slams the base of the sword's hilt with divine power, and the power resonates through the blade and creates a high frequency vibration that is able to shatter weapons and shields. One of the fastest sword techniques. **'Seventh Form, Biting Dragon:' An anti-air sword technique developed from Purple Lightning, used for sending enemies upwards. Kamito used it against Greyworth to counter her use of Meteor. **'Mist Form, Water Reflection Mirror:' An evasive technique using divine power to instantly create a lasting afterimage of the user and hide himself at the same time. **'Flash Form, Death Butterfly Flash Dance:' A counterattack sword technique unleashed at godlike speed, when targeted by an opposing sword attack. **'Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, *Insert Number (Max 21)*, Consecutive Strike:' Massive combo of sword slashes at high speeds. This attack was originally meant for dual-wielding but Kamito managed to adapt it so he can use it with one sword, but doing so severely strains the hand in use. It's powerful enough to destroy an Archdemon-class spirit (normally needing a small legion of Elementalists to confront). ***'Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance - *Insert Number (Max 21)* Consecutive Strikes - Lightning Flare:' This technique combines the above attack and the "Vorpal Blast", effectively making it the strongest single technique seen by Kamito thus far. Powerful enough to one-shot Military-class spirits casually (stronger than Archdemon-class). The strongest technique seen by Kamito thus far. **'Final Form, Last Strike:' The ultimate Absolute Blade Art technique. It can only be used as a counter. In a matter of split-seconds, Kamito absorbs the opponent's attack and energy through the tip of his sword, and then counters in a single destructive strike. The stronger the incoming attack, the stronger the counter becomes. Capable of one-shot killing if the opponent isn't resistant enough. ***'Final Form, Dual Last Strike:' Same as above but while dual-wielding, Kamito defeated Rubia's Muspelheim spirit with it. Demon King Powers *'Enhanced Divine Power/Aura:' In this form, Kamito's mere presence is noted to be outright terrifying. Dragon spirits (which are among the strongest spirits) and other strong elementalists were terrified, quickly losing any and all will to fight. Kamito suffers no drawbacks from Est's high Divine Power consumption in this state. *'Pain Ignorance:' Due to being in a berserker-state, Kamito can move and attack while ignoring wounds and pain. *'Miasma Manipulation:' Kamito can freely control miasma, a kind of darkness that devours everything in its path, including the devastating flames of Laevateinn. He can shatter magic cast by a royal elementalist with a simple motion of his hands. He can also shape the miasma as an armor in order to protect his whole body from any kind of magic. Even magic designed for large scale destruction is unable to injure him. *'Divine Empowerment:' Although the specifics for now are largely unknown, since awakening as the Demon King, every time Kamito has kissed another elementalist, a part of the power of the Darkness Elemental Lord he possesses deep inside him is transferred to them, drastically boosting their Divine Power immediately afterwards for multiple hours, increasing all their stats. Key: Base | Ren Ashbell | Post-tournament Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Element Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Telepaths Category:Berserkers Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Metal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Tier 8